


Synaesthesia

by Daughter_Of_Jove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_Jove/pseuds/Daughter_Of_Jove
Summary: I decided to photoshop a picture to print on a shirt for my next trip to WDW to go with my new BatB jewelry (Lumiere earrings, and a charm necklace with a rose and a book). Then I ended up writing a poem to go with it. Surprised myself, rather pleasantly.
Relationships: Lumiere/Plumette (Disney), all lovers everywhere
Kudos: 4





	Synaesthesia

In case the image doesn't come out on your computer, here is the poem and the url for the image:

Synaesthesia by Daughter of Jove

The aroma of the printed page;  
The warmth of candlelight;  
The taste of roses in the air;  
My lover’s woos delight.

The heft of a good volume;  
The light of candleflame.  
A rose does surely blush heat-red  
By any other name.

Feather-light, I’m in his arms.  
He kisses and caresses.  
His brow, his grin, his sweet chagrin,  
Confuse my very senses.

https://www.deviantart.com/jillyapple1/art/Synaesthesia-832000334


End file.
